My love for you
by clove25
Summary: Jon /Arya one-shots
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 **Arya helps Jon with his headache**

Jon walked into his apartment and flopped on the bed. His head hurt from the alcohol and loud music. The usual aftermath of a Loras Tyrell party.

Honestly he didn't know why the guy even wanted to host a party so regularly. He never stayed too long anyway, sneaking off with Renly after a hour or too.

Jon wanted to skip the party, but Aegon told him that the Tyrells were important business associates, and they couldn't risk losing them. As Aegon was out of town, Jon didn't exactly have any choice.

 _I need a shower._ He loosened his tie, and started unbuttoning his shirt, when his phone rang in his pocket. He lazily pulled it out and smiled at seeing the name of the caller.

"Arya," he muttered lazily.

"Hey, you back?" She chirped.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Oh that. I am right outside your door. Knock." And Jon heard a knock on his door.

He sighed and ending the call, went to open the door and let her in.

"Hey!" She greeted and jumped to hug him.

Jon held her waist and pulled her back,

"What are you doing here?" He asked raising a brow.

"Let me in first," she muttered.

"Come on."

Arya closed the door behind her. She went to the living room and flopped on the couch.

"Honestly, your house is too big," she said looking around.

"You've been here a hundred times, Arya," Jon said shaking his head.

She shrugged and went to the fridge and grabbed a soda and came back to the couch.

"Why are you here again?" Jon asked her again.

"Why? I am not allowed in your house now?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, but it's twelve in the night," Jon sighed and sat with her on the couch.

"Sansa has a sleepover," she started saying rolling her eyes, "with her friends from the university. They are all over our living room."

Jon chuckled and said teasingly,

"You should've joined them."

She nudged him with her elbow. Jon laughed and suddenly his headache came back and his face scrunched up.

"What's up with you?" Arya said looking at his face.

"Headache," he muttered.

She looked at him grinning and kissed him on his lips.

"I'll make coffee," she said and went to the kitchen. Jon sighed and leaned on the couch.

Arya and he had been dating for the last two years. They had been in love for seven years, since she was fifteen and he was nineteen. But they hadn't told anyone, not even each other. After Jon came here with Aegon and Robb to the university, he finally realised he couldn't ignore his feeling for Arya. He had fallen in love with his cousin.

But he didn't have to stay silent for long. Next month Arya called him and told him she was going to college in the same city. When she finally arrived twelve days later, Jon kissed her as soon as she got out of the taxi, right infront of Robb. Robb looked at them and shaking his head said,

"Took you both long enough,"

Jon graduated and went into his family business with Aegon and Arya went to the same university he had and since then, there hasn't been a day Jon did not feel grateful for his life.

Arya brought two cups of coffee and giving one to Jon, sat on the couch near him. Jon smiled and pulled her closer to him, his chest to her back. He nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Drink your coffee, Jon," she scolded.

"Not thirsty," he said putting small kisses on her shoulder.

"What about the headache?" Arya's voice became uneven.

"What headache?" He said and turned her around in his lap. She put her cup on the table and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're sick," she said and kissed him on the lips again. He smirked and putting his hands around her waist, started kissing her back deeply. She roamed her hands on his chest, and tugged on the half open shirt. He continued kissing her and held his hands over his head and she pulled it off him. He gently placed his hands under her hips and pulled her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Jon placed kisses down her throat, making her gasp.

He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed gently.

"I love you," she said looking up at Jon.

"I love you," he said kissing her fiercely.

"Jon?"

"Yes, love?"

"The coffee must be cold by now."

Jon chuckled and pulled her close to his chest. She was warm. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Cold?" He asked pulling the covers up their naked bodies.

"No. You're warm enough," she said and snuggled closer.

Jon closed his eyes and rested his chin on her forehead.

"And Jon?"

He opened his eyes and murmured lazily,

"What?"

"Take a shower in the morning. You smell like cheap perfume."

Jon laughed and kissing her hair, fell asleep.

A/N: Hope you like it. My first try at modern AU. PM me if you want to leave a prompt or leave it in the review section. They must be Jon/Arya though.

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **Arya Stark is getting married.**

Jon leaned on the door and watched as the guests filled the garden of the Stark Mansion. Jon had never seen so many people ever come to this house. But today was different. Today his best friend and Robb's little sister Arya was getting married, to Gendry Baratheon.

He looked on as Ned greeted everyone with a smile. Robb was busy talking to Jeyne Westerling, one of Sansa's friends. Everywhere people chirped and laughed. Jon looked at them and approached when Bran waved, calling him.

"You know what?" A voice came of behind him. He turned to see Theon Greyjoy, Sansa's boyfriend, and general pain in his arse, looking at him with a raised brow, arms crossed against his chest.

"What?" Jon said nonchalantly.

"You are the dumbest piece of shit I've ever had the misfortune of knowing in my entire life."

Jon leveled a sardonic look at him before turning away.

"Not the time, Theon," he growled under his breath.

"Honestly, Snow, I think this is exactly the time," Theon said putting his arm on Jon's shoulder none too gently at all, "Don't you know anything at all?"

"What are you talking about?"

Theon looked up at the sky and sighed before speaking slowly, as if to a toddler, "The girl that's going to walk up the alter, the girl that is to be the blushing bride, she is in love with you, Snow. All of this would've never happened if you'd just picked up your balls and tried to tell her that you feel the same."

"That ship has sailed long ago, Greyjoy," Jon snapped at the other man.

"Probably," Theon shrugged, "Probably not. Speak now or forever hold your peace," He casually pointed at the wedding guests who were now sitting at the benches. The whole room was now engulfed in silence. Seconds later, the music began and the little girls came with the flowers. A minute or so later, the doors opened and Ned walked out, Arya in his arms.

Jon's breath got caught in his throat.

Arya was a heavenly vision dressed in white. Her dress made her look like she was floating down the aisle rather than walking. The sheer veil covered her face only partially as she walked with her father, her dark hair falling down her back in gentle waves. Jon searched face and surprisingly there was not even the slightest hint of smile there. She only looked down and continued walking.

"There's still time, Jon," Theon reminded him from his place beside him before walking to sit among the guests.

Ned handed Arya to Gendry, whispering something to him. Jon watched as Arya and her groom stood side by side and turned to the priest. Sansa was to her side and Tommen Baratheon to Gendry's as the maid of honor and best man.

"We are all gathered here today –" The priest began speaking.

"Wait!" The words left Jon's mouth before he could even think.

Arya turned to look at him and he saw her watch him with a sad look in her eyes.

There's still time. Still a chance.

"Arya." He spoke slowly as he began walking towards her. He saw Ned look at him carefully and Catelyn's eyes widen but no one came in his way and so he continued,

"Please don't do this. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to us. We both know you don't want this."

"It's too late, Jon," she whispered, but her voice rang clearly in the sudden silence of the room. Gendry stared at both of them and Jon saw him slowly withdrawing his hand from Arya's.

"No, it isn't. I am in love with you, Arya Stark. I know I've been a fool but I cannot let you go away like this. I've suffered enough for my foolishness. I've watched you in the arms of another man and haven't said anything. But I can't let you get married, not without being sure you're happy with him and that you don't love me."

Jon felt his body tremble with his confession. Finally. He registered the whispers around him but his eyes were locked onto Arya's. He looked on as she tried to hold back her tears, clutching Sansa's hand tightly. Jon stood there for a few minutes waiting for Arya to say something, anything, but she didn't. Arya didn't say anything.

He fisted his hands in his sides and turned around, slowly starting to walk away.

"Wait!" He didn't even get to look around clearly before Arya flung herself to his chest, crushing them against each other. He immediately put his hands around her and hugged her tightly as her whole body wracked with barely stifled sobs.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," He murmured against her hair.

"I love you too, stupid," she said, her voice muffled by her tears.

They both separated after what felt like an eternity. Jon smiled tenderly at Arya. Just then, his eyes went to Gendry, who was walking towards them with a gentle smile.

"Gendry –" Arya said softly.

"It's okay, Arya. I love you. But you love him more, and your happiness is all I want." He leaned down and kissed her on her cheek, and Arya hugged him tightly, murmuring her thanks against his chest.

Pulling herself out of Gendry's arms, Arya turned to Jon and put her arms around his neck,

"Kiss me, you stupid thing," she whispered.

"Gladly, my queen," he said before lifting her up in his arms and kissing her on the lips. He could feel her smile against his lips, and he twirled her around in response.

So, this is what happiness tastes like.

As they reluctantly separated, Jon barely registered the applause of the people around him. All he saw was Arya and her beautiful face smiling back at him.

Thanks, Greyjoy.

A/N: This was co-authored by TimeNebula. She is an awesome writer and a great girl. Check out her works. Truly amazing Jon/Arya fics.

Hope you like this and do not forget to drop a review down there please. Every one of them is appreciated deeply. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Write a fic that starts with 'I haven't told anyone this before, but I'm going to tell you now.'

"I haven't told anyone this before, but I'm going to tell you now."

Sansa looked at her sister as if she had grown two heads.

"Honestly? You want to tell me something that you haven't told anyone before?"

Arya rolled her eyes.

"Why are you repeating my words?"

"Well, I thought I knew all your secrets. Is this a new one? A bigger one?" Sansa voice was full of curiousity.

"Yes," Arya groaned.

"All right!" Sansa smirked and propped her elbow up on the table, pushing the drink aside, "what is it about?"

"Umm...," Arya mumbled and fidgeted with her hands. _Is she nervous?_

"Is it a guy?" Sansa asked excitedly, her smile instantly widening.

"Yeah."

 _I knew it! Arya Stark likes someone!_

Sansa grabbed Arya's hands and grinned at her.

"Tell me!" She persuaded. _Arya and a guy? Oh this is so interesting._

"Umm, it's someone you know, actually," Arya said. She was blushing a deep shade of pink.

Sansa had never seen her sister blush like that.

"Arya, tell me now! You're kiling me!" Her eyes were fixed at her sister's face which suddenly seemed nervous. Sansa finally got impatient and screeched,

"Arya!"

"It's Jon, okay?"

"Wait," Sansa asked, "like Jon, Jon? Your best friend, Jon? Jon Targaryen?"

"Yes!" Arya exclaimed in frustration.

Sansa got up from her seat, her eyes wide open.

"I knew it!" She shrieked. But then she looked around and saw that the people in the restaurant were staring. She looked at Arya who facepalmed herself instantly, and sat down again.

"Sorry about that, but Arya I am so happy for you!" She sighed. "You know I always guessed you guys were in love. You are always stuck together. Ah, remember that time when you and Robb argued about changing schools and when Robb told Jon, 'You are my best friend, and you should support me!' Jon smiled and apologised and took your side! Gods, I can't believe this! I can't wait for the wedding! Make me the Maid of Honor, please, please! I feel like I have hearts in my eyes. Do you see them?"

"Sansa!" Arya groaned, "we are not getting married yet. And anyway, it's just that I like him, I don't know if he-"

Arya stopped talking and her eyes fixed at something to her left. Sansa glanced at the direction. _Oh! Here they come!_

Robb, Jon, Jeyne and Aegon entered the cafe. Robb and Jeyne were walking hand in hand. Jon and Aegon were behind them. By the look on their faces, they were arguing about something. _As usual._

As soon as Jon saw them though, Sansa noticed his eyes instantly meet Arya's and a big smile got plastered to his face. She grinned at Arya who mouthed a curse at her.

The group came and took their seats beside the sisters.

"Sorry, we're late," Jon said, putting his arm around Arya, who Sansa noticed had stopped blushing. _That girl is good at hiding things._

"It's fine," Sansa shrugged, "Arya was missing you though."

Sansa winked at Arya who shot daggers at her with her eyes. If looks could kill, she would probably be lying on the floor.

"Did you now?" Jon asked teasingly to Arya.

"Oh shut up, stupid," She rolled her eyes and Jon chucked.

While they were all chatting and laughing, Sansa's eyes momentarily went to her sister who was leaning comfortably against Jon. The grin made its way back to her lips, as Jon kept staring and smiling lovingly at Arya while talking.

 _Hello, Maid of Honor!_

A/N: Saw this prompt on FB and I just couldn't resist. Tell me your thoughts about it! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Blind date set up by friends.

Arya had almost set the new highscore when Sansa came in front of the TV screen, and by the time Arya had thrown enough things at her to make her go away, the hero was lying dead in the middle of a pool of blood.

"Are you crazy!?" Arya shouted, "I was this close to winning that!"

"Well, enough of your childish games," Sansa turned it off. "Get up and get dressed. We're going out."

"No, I am not!" Arya protested.

"Yes, you are. Marge and I are going out. And guess what? She said she found a date for you!"

Arya raised her eybrows mockingly.

"Seriously, Sansa? A blind date?" She put a potato chip in her mouth from the bowl. "I am not a 40 year old unmarried woman who desperately needs someone to fuck."

"Well, you are unmarried." Sansa winked. She went into her bedroom and Arya scoffed. A minute later she came out with a dress in her hand. She pulled Arya from the couch and pushed her into her room with the dress.

"What the-"

"Get dressed, now! I am not spending another minute arguing about this." Sansa roared.

Arya groaned and went into the bathroom. _I have to change my flat. ASAP._

The dress was red with a dangerously low neckline, and went to her knee. It was pretty enough, but boy, did she miss her ripped jeans! She brushed her hair and let it fall over her shoulders. Arya didn't hate going out. She quite liked it. But the thought of a blind date made her feel weird. And low necklines got to her, every time. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Sansa studied her carefully.

"Not bad. Come here."

She sat her down on the bed and brought out her horrifying makeup box.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are not doing that to me!" Arya stood up but Sansa sat her down again.

"Stay still!" She ordered.

"Sansa, please," Arya whined.

"Just a little."

After 15 minutes, Sansa finally let her get up.

"There!" She grinned.

Arya looked at the mirror. She was surprised at her reflection. Her cheekbones looked high, her lips were tainted cherry pink and her eyes were smoky. She looked...

"I look like I ran out of the sets of The Walking Dead," she sighed.

"Arya, you look beautiful. I bet your date will fall head over heels for you," Sansa smirked.

Arya rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get out of here. The sooner we leave, the sooner I come back."

She wore her heels and both of them went to the car. Sansa was wearing a black skirt and a crop top. _If only I could move in these things like she does!_

They both went into the bar and was instantly approached by a chirpy Margaery Tyrell. With her were Robb Tyrell, Jeyne Westerling and Theon Greyjoy.

"Sansa! Arya! You're here!" Margaery hugged Sansa and then Arya. But as she pulled away, she kept Arya at arms length and studied her.

"Someone looks different, and hot," she smirked.

"Thanks to my dear sister," Arya nudged Sansa.

"Looks like you came prepared for your date," Robb said.

"I don't know what is wrong with you guys. Seriously, a blind date?"

"Come on, Arya, he's not that bad!" Theon grinned putting his arm over her shoulder. "I can totally bet you'll like him."

Arya sighed. "But why am I the only one on a blind date?"

"Well, Sansa's with Marge. I'm with Jeyne. Loras is with Renly. That leaves you," Robb explained.

"And Theon," Arya said.

"You know I'm not the kind to go on dates. I prefer much more physical pursuits," Theon winked.

"Ugh, let's not disturb the physically advanced person. Arya, come meet your date," Jeyne said.

The five of them walked to the other side of the bar. Arya saw three guys sitting on a table. Two were directly facing her and she could make out their faces. Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon.

As soon as they saw her and the group, both of them jumped out of their seats.

"There they are!" Loras said.

The other guy at the table turned to her and Arya stopped in her tracks. _What the hell!?_

"Jon?"

"Arya?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait, you know each other?" Renly asked.

"Yeah," Arya said.

"She goes to fencing lessons with me."

Arya kept staring at the guy. He was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. _He looks kinda hot._

"Huh, turns out our blind date isn't blind after all," Sansa said.

"Whatever. Let's leave these two alone. It's still a date," Margaery said.

The others nodded in approval and they walked away, leaving Arya with Jon.

"You want a drink?" Jon asked.

"Sure."

He called the waiter and ordered two drinks.

"So, Jon Snow," she said smirking, "never took you as someone who goes on a blind date."

"My first actually. I didn't want to come, but Renly can be pretty persuasive. And I am starting to think I made the right decision."

"Oh, did you now?"

He smirked at her. _Gods, he is cute!_

"You didn't seem like a blind date type as well."

"It's my sister," Arya sighed. "She thinks it's time I have a boyfriend now that she is with someone. This is my first too."

"Well, at least they set us up with each other. And you do look gorgeous," he said.

"Thanks," Arya smiled. "You don't look that bad yourself."

He took her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Glad I didn't disappoint you, Miss Stark."

The drinks arrived and they chatted away. Some time later, Margaery and Sansa walked over to them.

"Looks like our blind date is working," Margaery said.

"Well, Mr. Snow is lovely." Arya winked at Jon.

Sansa laughed lightly.

"Well, you guys continue, we're calling it a night. I've had too much to drink," she said. "I'll be staying with Marge tonight." And they both waved and walked away.

"Those two are gonna stick together," Jon said, pointing at the couple.

"You can tell?"

"I can tell a lot many things," he smirked.

"Like what?"

"I can tell that you wanna get out of here."

Arya rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Let's go."

His hands found their way under her dress. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the alley wall. Their tongues danced together, while his hands explored her thighs. Jon kissed her hungrily, momentarily bringing his mouth down to her collarbones. She pulled him closer, her hands tugging at the hair at his nape. Suddenly, he bit her lip harshly and grinded his hips into her. Arya moaned and threw her head back.

"We should... go... to a room...," she panted while he trailed kisses down her neck, his hips rocking against her.

Jon pulled away from her and smiled.

"Mine or yours?"

"Does it matter?" She raised her brow.

"Nope. But let me finish kissing you first," he said and brought his mouth down on hers again before she could reply.

A/N: Hello lovelies! Please don't forget to leave a review! They make my day. C'ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

"Coming through!"

Sansa put the cake on the table, and sighed with relief.

"That looks better than last time, right?"

Robb groaned. "I hope it tastes good. I will faint if I don't eat soon."

"If it tastes bad," Bran leaned in towards the table. "I am trying next time."

"No way!" Robb and Rickon shouted at the same time, then shared a wicked smile with each other.

"Shut up, all of you." Jon turned down to look at the girl lying with her head on his lap. Her feet were hanging off the the side of the sofa.

"What's up with your foul mood?" Rickon asked. Arya didn't answer.

Sansa was already back in the kitchen. She came out again with a big bowl of pudding.

"I am not supposed to do all of this alone, am I?" She glared. Robb sighed and stood up, Bran following after. Rickon stayed in his spot.

"I can't move because Arya isn't letting me," Jon said, grinning.

"Well, so much for your disabilities," Robb shouted sarcastically.

"Fuck!" Arya suddenly shouted.

Jon was surprised by the way she stood up frantically. She stared at him and shook her head in frustration.

"What?" Jon asked surprised.

"I told you to fucking shut up!" She shouted again.

"What's wrong?" Robb asked, walking towards them worriedly. Arya rolled her eyes and made her way towards the door.

"Sansa, put my share aside, I'll eat it later," she said over her shoulder, and without looking at anyone, went out of the house, closing the door behind her with a loud bang.

"What the hell was that?" Rickon asked.

Jon was still frozen to his spot. That look...

 _But I haven't done anything!_

"Jon..." He turned to Sansa who was looking at him sadly, shaking her head.

"What did I do?"

"Go after her," Robb said, again busy carrying the dishes. "And bring her back."

"I was going to, anyway," Jon said and gathered his coat.

He walked out of the doors out into the snow. He clutched his coat tighter around himself, and walked ahead.

 _Wait, do I know where she is?_

That girl would be his death one day. Arya was the only girl in the world who would walk out of her house on Christmas Eve away from the warmth of a hearth into the snowfall.

It was late at night. It was the Starks' tradition to wish each other Merry Christmas at midnight. Jon had been present on most of their holidays, ever since he had started living with them fifteen years ago, after his parents' death.

"Where are you?" He mumbled under his breath. There were people scattered along the street, laughing and talking merrily. The lights coming out a pub almost tempted him go get a drink, but Arya would shred him alive if he went to her with the smell of alcohol on him. For some reason, she hated it when he drank, even though she was quite fond of a drink or two herself.

"Jon?" Samwell Tarly smiled at him. He was a plump boy, and Jon was quite fond of him. They were quite the pals during high school.

"Hey, Sam," he replied.

"Would you like to go in for a drink?" He pointed towards the pub.

"No, I don't think so. Hey, have you seen Arya around? I was looking for her actually."

Sam arched his brow. "I think I did, but I can't be sure. The High School. She went that way."

"Thanks, Sam." Jon smiled, and Sam nodded.

Sam wasn't wrong. She was standing under the mistletoe, staring up at it. She hugged herself and blew air on her hands. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Arya," he called.

"Why do you follow me?" She asked, without looking around.

Jon took a few steps closer. "That's what I do."

"Well, you aren't supposed to," she shot back.

He stood infront of her now, and took her hands between his own, rubbing them.

Arya frowned at him.

"What did I do this time?" He asked, smiling.

"Nothing," she said, looking away from him.

"Arya," he called again, looking at her face. He kept on looking although she wouldn't look back at him. "What did I do?" He kissed her hands.

Arya pulled them away with a glare.

"This!" She shouted. "You shouldn't kiss my hands!"

"What's wrong with me kissing your hands?"

"You shouldn't!"

"But-"

"Bloody hell, Jon!" She cursed and turned away from him, hands crossed under her chest.

Jon chuckled. "You don't like my kisses?" He asked teasingly.

"You only want to kiss my hands," Arya mumbled.

"What's that?"

She turned around. "I said you only-"

He cut her off with a kiss, on her lips this time. Arya looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-W-Wh..."

"This must be my lucky day." Jon smirked. He pulled her to him by her waist. "I've left Arya Stark speechless."

A smile started attaching itself to Arya's face. She jumped up to meet his lips, and he kissed her back. Jon pulled back and smiled at her glowing face.

"Now, will you tell me why you stormed away?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to do this." She pecked him on the lips. "But God, you are so stupid, you never try to make a move."

"You were angry at me because you wanted to kiss me?" He asked amused.

She shrugged, at which Jon kissed her again.

The sound of the ringing of bells brought them back to earth.

"Merry Christmas," Arya said, smiling in a way that made his heart ache.

"Merry Christmas," he replied.

They started walking back hand in hand.

"Should I brace myself for shovel talks?" He asked.

"They are more likely to hit you with a shovel." Arya winked. "I think Sansa knows."

"Well, it's been two years."

Arya stopped in her tracks and turned to him with a scrutinizing look. "How do you know how long I've loved you?"

"Because," he nuzzled his nose against hers. "I've loved you longer."

Arya chuckled.

"But I was the one to initiate it," she declared proudly.

"Well, I am glad you did."

He looked at her face illuminated by the lights, the lush shade of pink her cheeks had turned to because of the cold.

"Merry Christmas," he said again and leaned in to kiss her.

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I am in mushy mushy mode. So this came out. I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays. Christmas makes me crazy happy! XD

Ho ho ho! =D


End file.
